Midnight in Ponyville
by Paradise Oaisis
Summary: A Student from the Royal academy arrives in ponyville years before Twilight Sparkle, and tries to do academic work without a bunch of crazy ponies distracting him. But a certain cross-eyed mail mare may just catch his eye. *Midnight is not an OC*
1. Chapter 1

Archivist's note: This journal was found tucked away in the back of the Royal Academy's library, by a graduate student several months back. It was already old then, but some of the older faculty here at the academy were able to remember, from the time they were students, it's author; a Unicorn Stallion named Midnight Hooves, with a dusk coat-colored coat, and white mane. From what I understand, he was a very dedicated student, and was somewhat popular with the mares- though he rarely ever returned that affection. They told me he never let anything get in the way of his research... not even morality... that is, until the day he met a cross-eyed mare in Ponyville.

This Journal was written over the course of five years, and starts seven years before Twilight Sparkle, the Heroine who saved Equestria- and needs no introduction here- arrived in Ponyville. Midnight was long gone before Twilight Sparkle got there, though Ponyville was not much different than it would be when she arrived. Considering everything that's happened since, I thought the publication of this journal might be of interest to some parties.

Midnight's Journal:

1st year, 13th Day:

Arrived in Ponyville today... my newest assignment. Princess Celestia thinks my magical studies will benefit from me being out here in this one-mule town... in what way, I do not know. I graduated at the top of my class at the Academy of Magic, and I expected great things to be in my future. But apparently my more... unorthodox experiments I attempted during my Junior and Senior years, seemed to have disturbed sensibilities of the faculty, and even the sensibilities of the Princess herself. So here I am, at a dead-end career in a dead-end town.

Got my things moved into the library, which will be serving as my domicile for the time being. It's an oversized tree with a door and several windows- nothing like my old quarters back in Canterlot, but still nothing to sneeze at. Two stallions, named Big Macintosh and Breezy, helped me to move in. BiG Mac is a local apple farmer, and Breezy a local fan merchant/repairman. I met them when I first arrived here by Pegasus Chariot, and they insisted on making friends. I believe we shall get along well enough.

The town itself is a decent enough place. It has a dessert bakery shop, called Sugarcube Corners, run by The Cakes...a polite couple. It also boasts a school, headed by it's new teacher, Miss Cheerilee. She was part of the welcoming party that a strange young Pink filly- one of her older students, I believe- organized for me. Cheerilee is a bit too perky and energetic for my tastes, but she and a few other of the mares at the party spent a great deal of time talking to me.

Also at that party I met Daisy, a young mare who runs an herbal shop in town. I have a feeling I will be a frequent customer of hers, as she sells several of the herbs and plants I plan to use in my magical potions. She seems eager to have me as a customer... but for a very different reason. Also paying a bit too much attention to me was an orange-maned mare named Golden Harvest, whom I hear has a habit of dying her mane green. All three promised to stop by and see me often... a distraction which I am sure will keep me from my work.

All in all, there are far worse places the Princess could have sent me- I could be freezing my flank off in the extreme cold of Stalliongrad, for example. But I have a roof over my head, a stipend of bits from the University, and the quiet to do my research in. While I will miss my old friend Sky Runner and the others from the Academy, I will persevere in this new set of circumstances I find myself in. Things can only get better from here on out.

1st year, 33rd day

Have adjusted to life in ponyville. Meet Breezy and Big Mac every morning for coffee and hay sandwiches at the local restaurant, and spend my afternoons evading my three stalkers. While Big Mac isn't much of a talker, he's certainly a good listener, responding to my long rants with an affirmative 'eeyup'. Breezy, on the other hand, is much more vocal, and can tell me nearly everything that goes on in Ponyville. My friendship with these two, has turned out to be a very valuable asset.

My research has brought up an interesting new discovery about this region; the neighboring everfree forest, a non-pony region, was home to the palace of the Two Sisters, where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna once ruled this land from. Most ponies aren't even aware of the fact that Luna once existed, but as I always go that extra mile in my research. I am hoping for my investigations at the castle ruins will prove to be very fruitful.

Also of note today was my meeting with Ponyville's strange, cross-eyed mail-mare- An odd, grey-colored creature with a yellow mane, named Ditzy Doo. I ran into her while taking a pleasant trot outside of town. She happed to be flying a few feet above the ground, and neither of us was watching where we were going. The collision sent my bag and notebooks flying, and sent her mail flying , as well. She scattered frantically, searching for her letters and packages, and kept looking up at me as if she expected me to start scolding her for her clumsiness... something, judging from her expression, the ponies of this town do frequently.

Sighing, I helped the grey Pegasus gather her letters and packages up, and get them back in her bag. She gave me a puzzled expression, as if she was shocked somepony had actually bothered to help her instead of yelling at her for being clumsy. She then helped me gather up my belongings, and out of gratitude I gave her a Muffin I had bought at Sugarcube Corners. She just stared at it, transfixed, as I thanked her, and went quickly on my way. The next morning, I found a muffin tucked in with my mail, and groaned. Just what I need, another admirer!

1st year, 65th day

Cherilee asked me to talk to her class about magic... that did not go well. The pink one snuck up and dumped sugar into one of the potions I was mixing up, and it exploded, turning my coat and mane plaid. Did not come out of the library for a week until the spell wore off. The following week, I had a visit from Rose, who put a vase full of flowers on my windowsill to 'freshen up the place'. The flowers caused my allergies to go berserk, and put me in bed for three days, until I threw the flowers out. Breezy just laughs whenever I tell him about my mare troubles, saying those three act like that every time a new stallion comes to town. I hope they lose interest soon.

My investigation into the ruins take me deeper and deeper into Equestria's past. I am digging down past the archeological craziness that is discord's rule, and may have actually found a civilization older than ours... from before ponies even settled in this land. I have found their pottery, traces of their buildings, and even clay tablets with their writing on them. I have discovered very little about what kind of creatures these pre-ponies may be, but I am hopeful my dig will shed more light onto their identity. A thesis on this pre-pony civilization may just be what I need to get me back into the academy's good graces.

Ditzy Doo has been spending a great deal of her free time following me around. I really do not mind, as she is usually quiet, and does not bother me at my work. She still slips muffins into my mail, and it's gotten to the point I can't stand the things. She seems to have become fascinated by them since our first encounter. Every time I look up from my work, I see those golden crossed eyes, staring at me in wonder. I will admit it is pleasant to not always be alone out on my digs.

I learned from Big Mac that Ditzy's been made fun of since she was a Filly because of those eyes, and I was worried the other mares who are after me may start treating her poorly. But they never did... I suspect they can't see her as serious competition. That is good for her... and for me. as well. I need to cut these distractions out of my life, and get back to work.

...


	2. Chapter 2

1st year, 90th day

Winter wrap-up came to Ponyville this day. I did my part by helping out the plant team. I could only move the heavy plow with some great difficulty, so I quietly used a quicken spell to keep up with the others. Golden Harvest, who was the team leader, continually praised my incredible ability to keep up with the earth ponies. Only one philly seemed to notice my use of magic- a young orange earth pony from Sweet Apple Acres, and Big Macintosh's little sister. She kept pointing out what I was doing to the other ponies, but Carrot Top kept shushing her. Afterward, Big Mac took me aside, and politely asked that I not help the plant team again. I will heed his words.

Ditzy, who is on the animal team, has been having her own problems. Due to her poor eyesight, she went East to get the Southern birds... and got treated to a round of everyone calling her a feather brain upon her return. She tried her best to go along with the joke, but I could tell she was hurting inside. The mares of the Town have even given her a mean nickname... Derpy. Seeing how hurt she was , I went over and told her not to pay attention to what others think... and immediately found myself being nuzzled by the grey Pegasus. She went off, happily flying away as if nothing had ever happened.

My research into the past has brought more of the secrets of these ancient pre-ponies to light. After meticulous study of their writing, I have finally cracked the language on the stone tablets. These creatures called themselves the Penna, and from I'm reading, they may have been a shape-shifting race of bird folk. It's heard to make out, I'm still working on translating the texts... but the work I am doing here today may change the way we ponies look at our history... and look at ourselves. Fortunately, the coming of spring has made my job easier, as the soil is starting to soften after having been frozen all winter. And now I won't have to work in the cold.

1st year, 190th day

Summer has entered into it's hottest period, and all of Ponyville is suffering from their Scorching heat. Breezy gave me three fans to keep the library cool, but they aren't helping much. My three stalkers have finally given up pursuit, having turned their attention onto Ponyville's newest arrival- a stallion with an Hourglass for his brand mark. (In academic circles, that is how we refer to a Stallions 'cutie' mark... grrr, how I loathe that name for a male's mark!) Ditzy still spends most of her time with me, however, and I am grateful for her company.

My studies of the Penna civilization go well, as I have begun to translate most of their history. Apparently, they defeated some sort of evil here in Equestria long ago. At first I thought it might have been Discord, but it seems to be something far older and more sinister that that. The texts refer again and again to something called the 'flashstone', but I cannot for the life of me fathom what that might be. More study into this matter is needed.

Ditzy has been keeping me company in my free time, and we often go swimming together to keep out of the heat. She is far more intelligent than the citizens of Ponyville give her credit for, and can easily keep up with my conversations on the most complex of Topics. It's tragic, but I think the only reason she may act like a fool is because people have been telling her for so long that she is one. They never got to know the real Ditzy Doo, so she conformed to their stereotype of 'Derpy'. It is sad they see so many flaws in her, for I am beginning to believe she is the very essence of perfection.

1st year, 329th day

Ditzy invited me to go to Nightmare Night with her, on what some would call a 'date'. Despite my initial misgivings, I agreed to do so. This was the night of the festival that celebrated Nightmare Moon's defeat, and all sorts of scary tricks and treats are about. I declined to wear any sort of costume to the event, and despite Ditzy's evident disappointment, she agreed to not go in costume, as well. We bobbed for apples, and I even danced with her that night. I am even shocking myself to say this... but it was quite enjoyable.

Been digging up and translating more of the Ancient stone tablets. I now have a clearer picture of this ancient enemy the Penna defeated so long ago... it was an eldritch abomination, a tentacled terror from beneath the Waves the Penna simply refer to as 'Squirk'- the word that means horror in their language. According to the tablets, all of Equestria was once underwater, and ruled by the creature called Squirk. But the Penna used their magic to roll back the Tides, and make dry land appear, and banished Squirk to the deepest Part of the ocean. But what was it that drove the Penna from equestria? And how did we ponies get here? These are questions I must still find the answers to.

Big Mac and Breezy have been talking to me about my relationship with Ditzy... they are telling me to think things over, before I get in over my head. I still don't understand what they are going on about... what relationship? Just because we go out for a hay sandwich a few times a week doesn't mean we're getting serious. I'm not here in Ponyville to settle, I'm here to collect the data for my thesis, get forgiven by the academy, and get the heck out of here. I don't want to get saddled with a family that will take my time away from my academic work, do I? The fact we kissed after I walked her back to her place last time... doesn't mean I'm falling for this mare, does it?

Does it?

...


	3. Chapter 3

1st year, 342 day;

The arrival of the holiday season has brought snow to the ground once more, and put nearly every pony in a festive mood. I say nearly every pony, for I am trying as hard as I can to stay out of everything this season, and concentrate on my work. Breezy and Big Mac stop by often, trying to lure me out of the Library, but so far they have had little luck. The only thing I must allow myself to concentrate on is my work. I need to get everything else... including that cross-eyed grey Pegasus... out of my mind.

As I've researched father forward in the Penna's history, I have discovered how the ponies came to be in Equestria; the Penna invited our earliest ancestors to settle in these lands, to give them a refuge from the more dangerous races of this world. The ponies lived here for generations, content under the bird folk's protection and rule, until a Penna alchemist-mage accidentally created the Hodge-podge creature known as Discord in his laboratory. Discord, armed with the magical might of the element of Chaos itself, drove the Penna from Equestria, and enslaved the three types of pony that had been under their protection.

I've been trying to find out more, but I am continually interrupted by a soft knocking on the door, and a soft voice pleading with me to come and enjoy the wonderful winter weather. The knocking and pleading will continue for hours, before I finally hear a soft sigh, and the sound of hoof steps trotting away from my door. Even as I work, I see the image of a pair of crossed golden eyes tearing up, burned into my mind... tormenting me.

After a lengthy period of self-torture, I finally dash out of my door, and run to Sugarcube Corners to pick up a box of muffins. One quick trip to Ditzy Doo's house and an apology later, and I found myself out Ice skating with the prettiest Pegasus in all of Equestria. Sigh, I am an embarrassment to the academic community, letting personal relationships get in the way of my career. Still, I believe Breezy is correct in one thing... It's high time I admit that I am dating this crazy mail-mare.

And I couldn't be happier about it.

2nd year, 45th day

Excellent News! I've received a letter from the review board at the University! They want me to gather my findings on the Penna, and present them before the board at the next archeological seminar! This might be my chance to get back in the board's good graces...even if I no longer desire to leave Ponyville. I am in love with Ditzy Doo, I'm no longer even trying to deny that. Big Mac and Breezy have been pushing and pushing me to pop the question, despite my uncertainty over the fact I may be returning to Canterlot soon.

As far as my research goes, I've discovered what the 'Flashtone' the texts speak of was the artifact that supplied Squirk with his power. The Texts state that the stone drew it's power from the primordial energies of destruction... what the philosopher ponies would call evil. This primal force is even greater than the chaos Discord drew his power from. I believe this was the same dark magic that corrupted Princess Luna into nightmare moon, and if ponykind could find a way to harness this destructive power, without being corrupted...

Ah, but I am getting far ahead of myself.

One day over dinner, Ditzy finally introduced me to two of her closeset friends, named Bon Bon and Heartstrings, who just got back into town after being away for a year. At first I was worried about the two mares taking an unwanted interest in me. But I soon discovered, much to my relief, that they had absolutely no romantic inclinations towards this Stallion. The two of them did look me over with much scrutiny though, and kept asking Ditzy if I had popped the question yet. With a deep blush, she kept insisting the two of us weren't ready for that sort of thing yet. I'm not so sure that's the case anymore... and I intend to do something about it.

2nd year, 95th day

The Summer Sun celebration... the day every pony gathers at all-night parties to watch Princess Celestia raise the sun. Ditzy and I attended one such party, and watched Berry Punch get herself a little too festive with the punch, much to everypony's amusement. It was upon this day, as the sun rose, that I finally presented Ditzy Doo with a diamond engagement hooflet (Rings can only be given to unicorn mares, after all). She stared at me blankly for a moment, a shocked look on her face, before she threw her hooves around me in one of the tightest hugs I've ever had the pleasure of being in. I could hear her crying as she squeaked out a barley audible 'yes'. And for once in my life, I was excited about the prospect of something beyond academics.

Almost forgotten about was my meeting with the board... which went very well, I might add. They approved my research, and requested that I stay in Ponyville to keep up with my examination of the ruins. This suits my current plans fine, as I have no intent on going anywhere else in the near future. I have discovered, however, that the denizens of Ponyville now consider me very... odd, as I travel a great deal to the everfree forest, a place they avoid like the plague. But ditzy holds no odd opinion of me, no matter what I say or do. Once again, I am truly grateful fate sent me a blessing like her.

Big Mac asked Breezy and I to help him out on the farm, preparing for the coming harvest, something we both quickly agreed to. I'm going to need all of the Bits I can lay my hooves on, if I am going to give Ditzy a honeymoon worthy of a Mare such as her. An Academy Stipend will hardly pay for something like that, so it is up to me to go that extra distance. I'm going to make sure everything is perfect, for my perfect little mare.


	4. Chapter 4

2nd year, 115th day

Work with Big Macintosh on the farm has been going well. I suggested a more efficient pattern of harvesting apples by rows, that saves time and energy. Big Mac was grateful, as it cut the amount of time we had to Apple Buck by half. The bits I am earning are accumulating fast- I hope I have enough by the time the wedding rolls around. All of Ponyville is preparing for this event... Mr. and Mrs Cake are handling the catering, while Daisy is handling the floral arrangements. Even people who made fun of Ditzy are helping out, to make sure everything is ready on time.

Ditzy has been stopping by the dressmaker's every week after her mail route is done… she's told me fittings and re-fittings can be so tedious. She will not let me see the Wedding dress, of course… Bon Bon and Lyra insist it would be bad luck if I saw it before the wedding (Silly Pony Superstitions- bah!). The dress is being made for her by Ponyville's local dressmaker,Stitch 'n Tyme, and her little Unicorn apprentice… Rarity, I believe it is? I am certain they will do a commendable job. As for myself, the suit I ordered from Canterlot should be arriving soon... I'm definitely doing this for Ditzy, as I hate wearing a Tux and Tails.

Work at the palace ruins has ground to a halt. I've been so busy with preparations that I have had little time for digging and excavation. Instead, my time is filled with invitation-sending and other preparations. My parents have long since passed, so I have only to worry about my old classmates. Skyrunner has been my best friend since magic Kindergarten, he was the first of the other foals who talked to me, instead of making fun of me. The other friends the two of us later made in Elementary School- Booker and Slick Style- will want to come, as well. I'm sure this will be a night to remember.

Oh, on a final Note, Ditzy finally introduced me to her father- Daddy Doo (I don't believe that is his actual name, but that's what Ditzy called him, and what he insisted I call him.) He works at the rainbow factory in Cloudsdale, and visits Ditzy at her home down in Ponyville whenever he gets the time. Ditzy's mother refuses to meet me, however- she is disgusted that her daughter is marrying a lowly, ground-crawling Unicorn instead of a Pegasus stallion- old prejudices die hard, I suppose. But I must ask Ditzy sometime... why does she live down here, instead of in Cloudsdale with the rest of her kind?

All of this is happening so fast, and yet... as the day of the wedding approaches, doubts begin to form in my mind. Am I rushing into things? What if this turns out be a disaster? Am I the right Stallion for my Ditzy Doo? My nervousness grows with each passing day. But whenever I look into Ditzy's crossed eyes, all of my doubts and uncertainties are pushed aside... and I feel at ease with the life-changing decision I am about to make.

2nd year, 135th day

My whole world has changed. As I lay here writing this, the most beautiful mare in Equestria lies asleep beside me, nuzzled tightly against my mane. The past five days have been the most wonderful of my life. Words cannot describe how wonderful I feel... and I will not even try to. Suffice to say all of my doubts and fears about our relationship have melted away... like new-fallen snow in the springtime.

The wedding was a day I'll never forget; a modest-sized celebration at Pavillion Tower, in the very center of Ponyville square. Mayor Mare officiated at the wedding, and over a hundred ponies gathered to witness the event. I still had a bit of a headache from the bachelor party Breezy and Big Mac threw for me the night before (I still want to know how Daisy and Lily both fit into that cake they popped out of). But I tried my best to stand up straight, as Big Mac and Skyrunner tried to straighten my bow tie. Finally, we walked out to face the crowd, and waited for the music to start playing.

When Daddy Doo escorted his little girl down the aisle... I will never forget the sight of Ditzy in that white lace wedding dress, with a diamond-encrusted saddle. A vision of loveliness, far more beautiful than anything I had ever seen on a tapestry or in any of my books. Rarity was holding her bridal train, and Applejack (Big Mack's little sister) was serving as the flower girl. I could not take my eyes off Ditzy, as she came down the aisle. Daddy Doo gave the bride away, and I used my unicorn magic to lift her veil.

When I gazed up her face, all other thoughts instantly slipped put of my mind- I stared at Ditzy, transfixed. As the mayor spoke, I noticed Ditzy strained her eyes to keep them straight during the entire ceremony... I had to hold back the tears from my own eyes. I was so wrapped up in the goddess next to me, that I barely remember uttering "I do", kissing my new bride, and having the crowd explode into cheers.

We said our goodbyes quickly, and Skyrunner rushed in and kissed the bride- on the cheek, much to my relief. Ditzy threw the Boquet... which landed on Cheerilee's head. As we ran out the door, rice flew over our head in every direction. We were soon off by Pegasus Chariot towards Horseshoe Falls- the finest honeymoon resort in all of Equestria.

...I...um...er... even though this is a private journal, I will not go into the details of what followed that night, save that it was a new experience for both of us. Suffice to say that Ditzy's crossed eyes, and the unique vision perspective they give her, made what followed an_ amazing _evening.

The next few days were filled with swimming, water skiing, and trotting along the beach. For my sake, we went to the local Buffalo tribe artifacts museum, and for Ditzy we toured the Horseshoe Falls muffin factory. We kept getting stares by all the other couples on thier honeymoon, all looking and whispering about the 'retarded looking cross-eyed pony'. I kept telling Ditzy that they were staring because we were a mixed-unicorn/Pegasus couple, but I believe she guessed the truth. Needless to say, there were quite a few ponies who I wanted to teleport into the hotel's sewage system that day... but I didn't want to risk ruining the weekend for Ditzy any further.

So here I am, at the end of the weekend, writing this entry. Tomorrow, we return home to Ponyville, where our new life as Mr and Mrs. Midnight Hooves will begin. At my request, Big Mac and Breezy were already moving my things from the library to Ditzy's house, before we arrive home. By this time tomorrow, Ditzy will be back to work on the mail, and I'll be back to digging in the everfree forest. I don't know what the future will bring, but I am happy I have this wonderful winged creature by my side for the rest of my days.

...


	5. Chapter 5

2nd year, 140th day-

Our honeymoon having come to an end, Ditzy and I have come back to our regular lives. She has returned to her duties as a mail-mare, and I to my dig in the everfree forest. I have moved into Ditzy's house- a modest, two story structure on the outskirts of town. It is far more spacious than my accommodations at the library, and there was even a vacant room that I was able to convert into a study. I truly believe that I am going to like it here.

Ditzy has settled back into her job, but the other ponies are tormenting her even worse than before. But now, they have taken her old nickname of Derpy, and combine it with her married name she received from me, to create a cruel new taunt.

"Hey, Derpy Hooves! Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"Derpy Hooves! You dropped another package, you cross-eyed freak!"

"Derpy Hooves! Derpy Hooves! Eyes so crossed, she can't see straight!"

I'd love to use my magic to pay these arrogant ponies back for their cruel taunts, but Breezy warned me against it. He says it'd be stooping to their level... and I suppose he's right. Besides, the Equestrian board of magic would have my head if I started turning ponies into rats and scorpions.

Sky Runner stayed behind in ponyville to help me, with my excavations at the dig site. He got himself all excited ,when he found a tablet telling the story of the four golden horseshoes- an ancient set of artifacts the penna forged, and gave to the first unicorn who ever came to Equestria. Sky believes that these horseshoes tapped the positive primal energies of world, much like how the flashstone taps the negative energies.

He has rushed back to Canterlot, to write an essay about his theories to present to the board. Sky Runner believes that the positive energies he could tap with a 'rainbow of light', created from the same magic that forged the golden horseshoes, could be greater than the negative power that could be tapped from the flashstone. Knowing what I do about the selfish and self-centered nature of Ponykind, I seriously doubt he is correct.

2nd year, 160th day-

Great Celestia... I have finally went and done it! I finally lashed out in anger at one of the ponies in this town, for their cruelty towards my Ditzy Doo. Now, I can only hope my misuse of magic goes undetected by the board.

Her name was Goldie Glitter, the spoiled niece of Mayor Mare, who was used to getting away with anything in this town without getting into trouble. She was following Ditzy along on her mail route, taunting and teasing her to try and get a reaction. When Ditzy Doo simply ignored her, Goldie knocked her mailbag off of her hoof, and scattered her letters on the ground. When Ditzy then tried to gather the letters up, Goldie pushed my wife's face down into the mud.

When Big Mac told me, I was furious. How dare she treat my Ditzy like that! Ditzy may have just taken the whole thing with a shrug, but that didn't mean I would. When I went to confront Goldie about her actions, she told me that "a pony like Ditzy desreved to be treated like that!". When I threatened to tell her aunt about her shameful actions, she warned me that it would be unfortunate if a "retarded" pony like Ditzy had to be taken away to a special place for ponies like her.

That... that was too much. I don't care who her aunt is- this arrogant mare had insulted, humiliated, and threatened my beloved wife. This foul-mouthed mare is even worse than my nasty tempered sister. Reacting in anger, my horn began to glow, as I cast the spell that would prevent her from hurting Ditzy Doo ever again...

Everpony loved the new statue that I donated, to sit atop the new fountain in Ponyville square. A few ponies even commented how much the statue looked like Goldie. The mare and Goldie's family merely assumed she had run off with one of the Stallions she had been messing around with, and they doubted they would ever see her again. The petrifaction spell I cast made it so Goldie can still see and hear what's going on around her. I wonder how she likes her new position as the centerpiece of town?

2nd year, 220th day

Great Celestia, I cannot believe it... I just cannot believe it.

I am going to be a father.

Ditzy collapsed today while on her mail route, and we rushed her to the local clinic. I was worried that she had fallen terribly ill, so imagine my shock when the nurse told me my wife was pregnant! That revelation hit me like a ton of bricks, and for several minutes I as stunned into utter silence.

After I got over my initial shock, all sorts of doubts and fears began to creep into my mind. Would the child be born a Pegasus, or a unicorn? Was I ready to be a father? And what kind of father would I be? I had tried to raise my younger sister on my own, after our parents had died... and that ended in disaster. How could I keep the same problems from happening again?

But as I look down at my wife, she smiled up at me. All of my doubts and fears melted away like a gentle snowfall in the spring time. Together, we would overcome any obstacles, and raise our child with affection and care. Be it colt or filly, unicorn or Pegasus, a large foal or a _Dinky_ little thing... I swear this child will only know love.


	6. Chapter 6

2nd year, 320th day-

Ditzy's pregnancy goes well, and she is beginning to put on weight. I have to stop by sugar cube corners a few times a week to pick up a box of muffins, which will promptly disappear in just a hour or two. I've ordered a new cradle from a catalog, to be delivered from Canterlot. Ditzy's taken a maternity leave from mail delivery, though she still insists on doing things around the house. In truth, I wish she'd just take it easy a bit more. An incident two days ago, in fact, gave me a real cause for concern. I, too, have taken a long respite from my excavation work, to help take care of things at home until the foal is born. Daddy Doo, meanwhile, will take over Ditzy's male route.

When Mr. Breezy and I were trying to paint and re-shingle the house, my wife came out of the house with two glasses of lemonade she had made for us, carrying them on a tray on her back. She walked underneath the ladder we were standing on, and her wing that she had stretched out to balance the tray caught on one of the ladder's rungs. Ditzy pulled the ladder down, bringing Breezy and I crashing down onto the hard ground, and spilling lemonade all over our faces. I was extremely upset, not because I was upset she could have hurt us, but rather I was upset she could have hurt herself and the foal. But I did not let my anger and worry show, as we lifted up the ladder, and pulled ourselves up off the ground.

I've finally convinced Ditzy to stop flying until the baby is born... I know it's hard for a Pegasus to have to walk around everywhere, but I'm terrified she'll fall out of the sky and crash in her state. Even with her walking though, I still fear that something may happen, as my wife seems to want to crash into every tree and rock in her path. Oh, Ditzy... why can't you be more careful? I feel horrible about picking on my wife for her clumsiness, even if it is only in the privacy of the pages of this journal. But I fear for her and the little one, and it's hard not to be overprotective.

3rd year, 47th day-

Last night, one of the greatest events of my young life happened... it was a night I will never ever forget.

Last night, my daughter was born.

What words can I write here, that can describe what I felt? When I rushed my wife to the Ponyville clinic, after she began to feel terrible pains? How can I express what went through my mind, as the nurse shoved me out of the delivery room, even as Dizty's terrible screams of pain echoed through my ears? Big Mac and Breezy tried to keep me calm, even as I paced the room, trotting back and forth nervously. After what seemed like an eternity, I heard a final shriek of agony from my beloved wife, then the midwife finally told me I could re-enter the room.

All of the fear and anxiety, worry and fear that I felt... melted away when I was the little angel the nurse placed into my arms. This little Unicorn, the same color as her mother, was the most beautiful little thing I had seen, since I had first laid eyes upon her mother. Staring down at this tiny, wonderful creature, I was filled with wonder that this tiny miracle was created by Ditzy and I... together. As I cradled this tiny life in my hooves, I Thanked the powers of this world for having blessed me with such a wonderful family. Handing her back to my wife, I whispered...

"Welcome into the world... my little Dinky Doo."

3rd year, 75th day-

The past few weeks have been filled with diaper changing, a foal screaming at 2 in the morning, and Ditzy and I grumbling about who was going to get up this time. I have returned to my work at the dig site, but I take every other day off to stay home and help with Dinky and the household chores. Ditzy is looking forward to returning to her mail duty, but she is waiting until Dinky is off her milk, and can drink from a bottle. Until then, she is home-bound, and I really feel sorry that I can get away from the house far more than she can. I want to share the responsibility of taking care of Dinky as much as possible. But Ditzy insists I get back to work as quickly as I can. Oh, how lucky I am to have a mare with her patience!

My dig is now poniting to something very exciting! According to the tablets I am now finding, I may be digging very close to the very spot where the Penna buried the Flashstone! This is a most exciting turn of events! If I could locate that stone... The dark source of Squirk's evil power, an energy far greater than Discord, the elements of Harmony, or any other known power in this world! Oh, just think of the benefits to Ponykind if I can find the flashtone, and take it back to Canterlot, Equestria would have an endless source of magical power at it's disposal! We could be on the verge of a new pony utopia, a society beyond even the wildest dreams of ponykind! I must dig deeper, and find that stone!

Ugh... need to cut this entry short... Dinky just threw up on me _again_...

3rd year, 188th day-

Ditzy has finally recovered, and returned to her work at the mail. We now take turns taking care of Dinky, and the town mares take turns babysitting her on the rare occasions one of us simply can't be at home. Beetween a newborn foal, my wife and my work, I have very little time to myself anymore. So what few moments I have to read, or get a minute to myself...I cherish it all the more.

Ditzy has been making making our lives all the more interesting, as usual. Over the past few weeks, I've had a string of angry Ponies banging on my door, complaining about lost mail, dropped packages, smashed gates and broken windows. All the work, they claim, of "a klutzy mail mare" (thier words, not mine), and all of them making me shell out large number of bits to pay for my wife's mistakes. I don't mind the cost at all, though... my stipend was increased recently, so there is a bit more bits to go around. Still, I wish there was a way to start saving a bit more to save for Dinky's education.

In a piece of good news, Ditzy and I have been invited to this years grand galloping gala, thanks to Sky Runner pulling some strings. Ditzy and I both looking forward to the oppournity to get away, and have some time to ourselves again for one night. After that, we have the Doo family reunion coming up, and Ditzy's relatives are dying to see the foal. My only fear is that Ditzy's mother will be there, and Daddy Doo fears she might make a scene. Why oh why must there be so many ponies who wear the blinders of intolerance? Ditzy is worried about attending two special events back-to-back like this, but I'm sure we can handle it. After all, with everything we've gone through, what could possibly go wrong for us?


	7. Chapter 7

3rd year, 220th day-

Those stupid, bigoted, hateful ponies!

How dare they? How dare they mock and humiliate her! They are not fit to walk upon the face of...!

Must...calm down, collect my thoughts...

The gala was supposed to be a grand night for the two of us. I had rented another tux and tails set, and Ditzy had rented a beautiful lavender evening gown. Daddy Doo, of course, was watching Dinky. Through a series of teleportation jumps, I got us from m ponyville to the gala in a few short hours. We entered the royal palace with our heads held high, looking forward to an evening of fun with the highest ranking Ponies in all of Equestria. Many of my old school chums were here, and I had heard from Sky Runner that many of them still felt sorry for me for ending up in a dead-end place like Ponyville, and that my Career had stalled out. I wanted to show them the great Treasure I had found in the form of my family.

There are many tales of the Grand Galloping Gala being the place dreams are made... and none of them are true. Merely a bunch of boring old aristocrats talking about their money, wealth, and prestige. Ditzy and I tried to start a slow dance to the music a few times, but she kept trotting on my back hooves. Realizing we weren't having any fun, Ditzy trotted off to the Buffet table to plunder the stack of muffins there, whilst I went to look through the gallery of royal treasures.

That place never ceases to amaze me... the huge collection of artifacts from Equestria's history they have there! I passed in front of a case displaying a genuine wizard's hat that once belonged to Starswirl the bearded... I personally thought the bells were a nice touch. Then I passed by Princess Luna's old chariot of Midnight... I would love to ride around on that thing, but instead of having Pegasus pulling it, I would have a set of four dragons pulling it- a bit garish, I know, but it would be an amazing visual effect.

Ahead of me, I saw a statue resembling the constellation, Orion. It was one of the most fantastic creatures from all equestrian mythology... a centaur! Oh such a magnificent beast, a perfect synthesis of half pony, and half... something else. But the interesting difference between centaurs is that the have hands, and can do a great many things ponies cannot do with there hooves alone. If I were any creature but a Pony, I would be one of them! Though... maybe with a pair of Bison horns, I think.

Realizing I had been away from Ditzy for far too long, I trotted my way back towards the party. There, I found many of my old friends from the university in a circle around Ditzy, laughing. Ah, they had found her... that would save me the trouble of a whole series of introductions. At first I thought that maybe Booker had made another one of his horrible jokes from our school days, and everypony was laughing at that. But as I drew closer, I noticed that they were all laughing, while Ditzy was crying! To add salt on the wound, I saw Sky Runner, my so-called best friend, standing right next to the ponies that had made her cry!

Furious, I used my Unicorn magic to levitate a punch bowl over their heads, and dump it on the whole lot of them. I then quickly teleported Ditzy out of there, and we quickly galloped away from the Gala. Ditzy didn't stop crying until we reached home. I know how she feels... this was supposed to be our one special night away, and those fools ruined it for us. Just because Ditzy was different! Just because she didn't match their vision of perfection!

Idiots! Cowards! I'll show them the true meaning of Perfection...

3rd year, 240th day-

I've done it! I've found the flashstone!

It was right where the ancient texts said it would be, buried deep under the spot the king of the Penna had buried it after Squirk's defeat, all of those millennia ago! How stupid of us Ponies to be sitting on top of all that power this whole time, and not even realize it was there! I rush back to my laboratory within our house, and lock myself away for hours... I must discover it's secrets!

As I examine the large red stone, I find what I have is only half of the original Flashstone... apparently the Penna didn't trust to leave the stone intact, powerful as it was. Celestia knows where the other Half is, probably buried somewhere deep beneath the waves, or perhaps even still in Squirk's possession. But through studying the part that I do possess, I've discovered the magical process by which the stone taps the world's negative energy. And I believe I can duplicate the effect with a powerful spell! I will be able to create a rainbow of darkness, that draws on the world's hate, misery, and suffering- and converts it into raw magical energy to shape as the user sees fit!

Ditzy is soon knocking on the door to my lab telling me supper is ready. I stick the Flashstone away, and go to join Dinky and her at the table. I say nothing of my discovery, my family does not need to be troubled by such things. The next day, I take the stone back to the spot I had first found it, and bury it deep beneath the soil. Let some other pony make an academic name for himself by finding the thing- I have what I came for.

I plan to spend my spare time trying to create the rainbow of darkness- a band of raw negative energy, that draws negative energy into it- and as I tap this power, I begin to realize more and more how much of a fool I was to fear this power. The darkness is not corrupting my mind... on the contrary, I can see things more clearly than ever before! Those who threaten my family, who mock and jeer at my beloved wife and daughter, are jealous of the perfection I see in Ditzy and Dinky. They claim my family is imperfect, as a way of covering their own imperfections!

It is clear to me now that Pony society must change... and I am just the Unicorn to change it! Only then will this world be a safe place for Ditzy and Dinky, only then will my family not be a victim of other ponies cruelty. But for now, I must turn my attention to the approaching family reunion. I must put on a smile, and deal with an angry mother-in-law who hates me for the imperfections she projects on me.

(Author's note; Yes, there is an in-show reference to centaurs in friendship is magic. Look at star patterns on Twilight's dress in the episode 'art of the dress', Orion is represented as a centaur.)


	8. Chapter 8

3rd year, 301st day-

Why do I keep putting my hopes into the false prospect that things will get better? When will I finally learn that Ponykind will always live up to the worst of my expectations again and again?

Much as the grand galloping gala was a disaster, so went the family reunion. I used a walk on cloud spell, so that I could join Ditzy in cloudsdale. I've never been up here before, even during my days at the academy. Daddy Doo greeted us, and Ditzy left to go talk to some of her other relatives. Meanwhile, Daddy showed me around the rainbow factory, where they create the weather. I always knew the Pegasus Ponies controlled the weather, but this... this is simply amazing! Who knew they had such an extensive operation up here?

It was soon that we trotted off to the grand pavilion for the reunion. It was then that I met Ditzy Doo's extended family, nearly two hundred Pegsus of different shapes and Sizes- with a few Unicorns and Earth Ponies that had married into the family, like I did. I even had the opportunity to meet several cousins of ditzy who bore an uncanny resemblance to my wife- except they were all different colors than she was, and has no eye problems. All of the Ditzy recolors were huddled around Dinky, cooing over how adorable she was. I almost felt sorry for my little girl, with all those mares fighting over getting to hold her.

Much to my surprise, I had not seen Ditzy Doo at all since we arrived in Cloudsdale. Where in Equestria had she gotten to? My question was soon answered by two mares screaming at each other coming into the hall, causing all of the relative in the hall to fall silent. We then saw Ditzy and her mother burst into the room, raging at each other. Her mother... due to the fact that my words would be so horribly biased, I will spare this this journal a description of that sour old mare. She was busy yelling at my wife for disgracing the family by bringing a Unicorn to the reunion, of all things, while Ditzy shot back that I was as much a part of the family as she was, and if I wasn't welcome, than neither was she.

Not wanting to cause inter-family trouble, I tried to go and reason with Ditzy's mother. But when I approached, I saw a look of rage form on the old mare's face, and before I could react, I found myself horse-kicked back into the refreshment table, knocking it over. Every Pony in the room's eyes were on their little drama playing out here.

"Why don't you get out of here, hornhead! Go back to your own kind!"

Pulling myself up from the smashed table, I wiped the spilled punch and scattered oats off my face. I was barely holding my rage at this crone back, fighting off the urge to turn her into a bat, leech, or something equally unappealing. Walking up to her, I stared that old mare straight in the eyes, and coldly told her;

"As you wish."

I had had enough. First I had put up with cruel remarks directed at Ditzy on the ground below. Now I must put up with the hatred directed at me up here for what I am? No, I will not stay here and let her treat me like garbage. I'm leaving... right now.

As I trot out of the hall, I can hear a voice pleading after me.

"Midnight?"

"M-midnight?"

3rd year, 325th day-

Well, ponyville... this is goodbye. After three long years of my life here, after everything that has happened, the good times, and the bad... I will miss this place more than I believed previously I would. I've already said my goodbyes to Breezy and Big Macintosh, though I don't think they fully grasp that I'll probably not be coming back.

I left Cloudsdale immediately following the blow up, and made my way home. I had my things packed, and was out of the house long before Ditzy and Dinky got back from the reunion. Rest assured, Ditzy and Dinky will be well taken care of. Many of the mares in town have already started to step up, and help Ditzy out. And her friends Bon Bon and Heartstrings have actually started to snap at the ponies who make fun of her. Ponyville is changing, the ponies becoming more tolerant of others with differences, like Ditzy. A bit of guilt for ther past actions, perhaps?

As for myself, dear journal, I am not leaving because of a small fight with Ditzy's mother. No, that would not be enough to rip me away from my wife and daughter, my treasures. Sky Runner caught me on my way out of Cloudsdale, and delivered some most unfortunate news. The university has recalled me... on the orders of certain Ponies, in high positions of the Equestrian bureaucracy. Ponies with connections to a certain old Pegasus Mare, I'm pretty sure. I wasn't given an option in the matter, and I was told it was for the good of the kingdom; that the fate of Equestria rested in our Hooves.

Ditzy... oh my angel, it is killing me to leave you. Breezy has told me that you shattered to pieces after I vanished. That you stay your usual happy self during the day, and then ponies would pat near your house could hear you crying yourself to sleep every night. Dinky... growing up, will you even remember me? Before I left town, I gave out a polite request that I'm not to be motioned in Ponyville again. You will not have to deal with the pain of hear about a runaway father you never knew.

I would fight to stay with you both if I could... but even I cannot fight off the combined magic of the entire royal unicorn corps! We would have to spend the rest of our life as outlaws on the run, and you deserve better than that. Besides, there is no telling what they would do to my wife and daughter if I refused to cooperate. I've told those who know where I've gone that I have gone on a quest to find a spell to correct Ditzy's eyes. That is a partial truth, as that is one thing I plan to research, from the laboratory in Tambleon I'm being exiled to. What a reward, being stripped away from my nice warm bed beside the lovliest mare in all of Equestria, to be sent away to a cold and forboding village high in the Purple Mountains.

Mark my words, however... I will find a way out of this. As soon as I can find a way, I will get back to my Ditzy and Dinky, and woe to any and all who get in my way! I will bury those ponies who took away what was most precious to me _in a night that never ends!_

Author's note; (this ends the first half of the story... the second half will deal with Midnight's return to ponyville years later... keep reading!)


	9. Chapter 9

_Archivist's note: The sections of this journal, covering Midnight's time in the Tambleon laboratory, is hereby classified by order of the Royal academy's board of directors. The surviving entries then pick up with his return to Ponyville, some eight years later._

year 11, 25th day-

After eight long years, I have come home.

I have put these past eight years, and all that had occurred within them, behind me. I no longer want anything to do with politics, or the royal court. Princess Celestia finally became aware of the corruption in her court that stripped me away from my family. The bearucrats who sent me away, have been tried and punished for their corruption, and Ditzy's mother is dead. Celestia pardoned me for my involvement in the Tambleon incident, despite all the lives my actions cost. Now, I desire only to return to my home, and pick up the shattered pieces of my life.

The only thing from that time in my life that I still carry with me... is the rainbow of Darkness. It hangs now, in a small pouch tied around my neck, the sound of a beating heart emanating from the bag. I carry it still, as a sign of my past sins... and so it's evil will never taint another Pony's heart, as it did mine. I thought I could use it's power without giving in to the evil inherit within the rainbow of Darkness. Oh what a fool I was, to think I could not fall into shadow.

Never again.

My body bears the mark of my past Sins... A massive, hideous scar on the left side of my face has erased any trace of the handsomeness I was once renowned for. And the eye that scar runs over was destroyed... and has been replaced by one of the magical seeing gemstones I developed, to correct the vision of ponies with eye problems. There are many gashes all over my legs and body- even my Cutie/brand mark is gone, a large gash on my flank where it once was. The Ponies I pass on the road regard me with pity and terror, as I am now as hideous on the outside... as I have always been on the inside.

As I approach the town of Ponyville, I notice that the town hasn't really changed much in the past decade. Oh, the self-propelled train and the train station are new, but almost everything else is as I remember it. As I enter the town, many of the young colts and fillies stare, not knowing who I could be. But the adult ponies... at first, many of them do not recognize me, but after a few minutes, I begin to hear whispers of "Is that... what happened to him? ... I never thought we'd see him again!... he has a lot of nerve, coming back here!" I am also trying to keep somewhat of a low profile. I know this town is inhabited by the six mares of Harmony... although I never got the chance to see them up close at Tambleon, I have seen their handiwork close up. I most certainly have no desire to run into _them_.

I stop into Breezy's shop, where he is tinkering with a fan. He drops his screwdriver in shock when he sees me, and it is several minutes before he can even get a coherent sentence out. Everybody thought I was dead, he told me, taken away by government stallions-in-black, just like all the conspiracy ponies claimed. He never asked me about my scars, figuring I must have been though quite an ordeal. As I caught up on what the Town's ponyfolk were up to, I happened to inquire about Ditzy and Dinky Doo.

Breezy Shook his mane, sighing. Ditzy was still a Mail-mare, and still the kluztiest pony in all of ponyville. She had given herself over completely to her klutzy antics, and didn't even try to be a semblance of normal anymore. It was all right, though, as most of the town's ponies had become accustomed to it. As for Dinky, she had been sent away to magic kindergarten in Canterlot about two years back, having tested out of Cheerilee's school- though she did come back to ponyville for weekends and holidays.. She had a real talent for magic, Breezy told me, and I should be proud.

Smiling, I thanked my old friend for the news, and headed back for my house. It was much to my surprise that the old key I had still worked, opening the old, squeaky door with a click of the lock. The house was much as I remembered it, except for the small philly's toys scattered about the floor. I went into my study, to find all of my old books, exactly as I had left them, all covered in dust. Even my book on Unicorn Rhetoric was open on the exact page I had left it on. It was then I heard the sound the front door opening and closing.

"Hey, who left this door unlocked? Oh, it must've been me again! Hee hee I'm such a silly pony! Dinky, are you home from canterlot? I brought some muff-"

Ditzy saw the door to my study open, and stared in. As soon as she saw me she dropped the box of muffins, and stared at me in shock. I tried to say something, but it was as if my throat had tightened up, and would not form speech.

"Muh... Mid-night?"

"...Hi Ditzy..."

Before I could even move, she rushed towards me, nearly crushing the life out of me in a massive hug, tears streamed down her face, and she would not let go of me... or stop crying for several hours.

Later, I would learn Ditzy had never blamed me for disappearing... she knew what her mother had done, and hated her for it. I also learned later that, for the past eight years since I left, Ditzy had waited faithfully for me... something few mares would have done for so long. I would soon learn that there were even those who were not happy with my return, and wished I had never come back.

But for now, I was finally home, and in the waiting hooves of the mare I love. And for now, after all that I have been through, that...was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

year 11, 34th day-  
>My return to Ponyville has been low key, for the most part. I have intentionally kept a low profile, and avoided all but a few ponies, in an attempt to keep the fact that I've come back a secret. Most Ponies would be horrified to learn that such a scarred, disfigured monster such as myself lived amongst them.<br>These fears were realized when Ditzy had a visit from an unexpected guest, a little over a week after my unexpected return. She had come to help prepare for Dinky's return from Canterlot for school break. Needless to say, she was not pleased to see me.

"Derpy, what in the name of Celestia is he doing here?" She shrieked the moment she saw me. "He'll be a bad influence on Dinky!"

I Groaned- Amethyst Hooves... my little sister (Nicknamed Sparkler by the townsfolk, I believe). Star and I have never gotten along, even when we were children. She always thought I had my head too far into the clouds, and I believed her to be far too practical. It was a relief to both of us that I went off to the academy, and she went off to be raised by relatives. We rarely spoke to each other after that, and she even refused my invitation to come to Ditzy's and I's wedding.

Imagine my surprise, them, when I discovered that she had moved to Ponyville shortly after my departure, to help Ditzy raise Dinky, and "clean up her brother's mess, that he had made and run away from." She had become like an older sister to my daughter while she was growing up, instead of an Aunt... always being Dinky's 'best friend' when Ditzy had to discipline her. Dinky and Star Sparkle were so much like sisters, that they even competed in the sisterhooves social together every year.

"Derpy, he simply has to go!" My idiot sister told her, stamping her hoof with a whinny. "I will ne-e-e-e-igh-ver let Dinky stay here with my creep of a brother!"

"Amethyst, he's my husband." Ditzy replied gently, but matter of factly. "And Dinky's father. Princess Celestia pardoned him."

"I still don't trust him." Amethyst grumbled, shaking her mane.

"Sister." I snorted in a warning tone, my horn and jewel eye glowing. "I would not suggest you attempt to separate me from my family."

I knew she would back down. Amethyst has very strong magic of her own (Ditzy told me she would often project an illusion of herself watching the Sisterhooves Social race from the bleachers, even while participating in the race itself, to confuse other ponies). But no Unicorn in this town, save Twilight Sparkle herself, would stand a chance against my rainbow of darkness-tainted power.

Quaking, Amethyst slowly moved towards the door. "Mark my words, Derpy... you'll regret letting him back into your life!" She vanished out the door, and galloped away quickly. Ditzy gave me a worried look, but then smiled when she saw I was looking back.

Foolish sister, I would never do anything to hurt my family. Does she think I am some kind of monster?

And why do I ask myself questions to which I already know the answer?

...

year 11, 75th day-

She hates me.

Dinky Doo... my own little girl... hates me.

I suppose I should have seen this coming. Dinky has grown up for years exposed to my sisters tall tales about me... I'm not surprised all the poisonous lies she's fed my daughter has affected he opinion of me. But I never expected the level of fear and revulsion I was treated to, when I first saw Dinky again. Her mother and Sparkler brought my little girl home, and my sister immediately left. As Dinky and Ditzy came in the door, Dinky was surprised to see the door to my study- a door that had been closed her whole life- open. When she went over to investigate, my daughter and I set eyes on each other for the first time in over seven years.

"M-momma. W-who is this?"

"Dinky Doo, I'd like you to meet your father."

We stared at each other for a few moments, and she took a step back. That first reunion with a filly I had not seen since she was a foal was... awkward, to say the least. Since then Dinky has been giving me a wide breadth whenever we are in the same room. I know she sees me as an intruder into her home life- the only world, outside of school, that she has ever known. And her jealously of how much of her mother's attention I'm taking away from her. So I keep to myself, in my study, whenever she's at home. I've even offered to my wife to sleep down on the couch while Dinky is at home, but Ditzy won't have it.

"Give her some time, Middy! She'll come around."

Will she, my dear? How can she ever accept such a scarred abomination as a part of her family? I've often times heard her outside my study window, telling her friends about my 'evil eye'. She will never have any positive feelings towards me, and will only tolerate my presence for her mother's sake. So this is what it feels like to be a stranger in your own home... to be despised by the very ponies that you are supposed to be closest to.

year 11, 124th day-

Today most of ponyville learned of the fact that I had returned, despite my best efforts to conceal it. I had mostly been traveling around town while invisible, using a spell to remain hidden from sight as I traveled around during the daytime. All anypony else had heard were rumors, and everpony dismissed Dinky's warning of the 'evil pony in her house' as the imagination of a little filly. But when I accidentally bumped into another unicorn in the town sqaure, I lost my concentration, and my invisibility spell flickered out.

I quickly galloped away, as shrieks of surprise filled the town square. It was not long, before confirmation of my presence in Ponyville soon spread throughout ponyville. Ditzy had told me that Ponyville had changed, had become more tolerant. But I knew that the nature of Ponykind does not change. It is only a matter of time before they form a mob, and come after the freakish, scarred, one-eyed unicorn. She, Big Mac, and Mr. Breezy might be on my side, but can they stand against an entire angry town full of ponies?

They say that being cast out of the herd, will drive even the strongest-willed pony mad with grief. I can concur this statement, as my solitude is more painful that any physical wound could ever be. The herd has indeed cast me out, and I have never felt so alone as I do now.


	11. Chapter 11

Year 11, 224th day-

Things have been quieter than I had expected. There has been no mob of ponies coming forth from the shadows, ready to drag me away. No threats towards my person, by angry equines who want me gone. Perhaps Ditzy's reassurances of tolerance are more accurate than I gave them credit for. Perhaps... I have just been overly paranoid since my return? I cannot say for certain at this point... only time will tell.

Dinky has been regarding me less and less of some kind of terrible invading monster, and more and more as merely an annoying nuisance. My daughter has finished up magic kindergarten in Canterlot, and Ditzy and I decided to have her come back to ponyville to study at Cheerilee's school for her elementary years. She talks to me now, telling me about how her day was whenever I ask her, and letting me help with her homework. She still maintains an aloof distance from me, no doubt a result of Sparkler's continued influence of her opinion of me.

I rarely go into town, instead choosing to stick to the outskirts and the everfree forest when I go out on walks. I still use my invisibility spell when traveling through Ponyville, despite the fact my presence is now known. Big Macintosh and Breezy are the only ponies I talk to anyway, as they are still my friends, even after all that has transpired. The two of them continually tell me to relax and rejoin pony society, but still I remain wary.

From Mac and Breezy, I have also have heard a great deal about the events that occurred, during the years I was gone. It seems this town had gone through a great deal during I was gone- everything from a parasprite infestation, to a Zebra potion maker moving into the Everfree forest. But of the most interest to me was the fact that a boastful, arrogant Unicorn mage came through town, and stirred up quite a bit of trouble with an Ursa Minor attack on Ponyville. A certain white-haired Unicorn named Trixie Lulamoon.

"The great and powerful Trixie" Yes, dear Journal, that is a name I remember well... and a name I never thought I would hear again. In the years before I first came to ponyville, long before I met Ditzy, I was young and foolish. Even though I had just graduated from the academy, I saw fit to take an apprentice... a bright young mare just out of fillyhood, who had excelled at her classes far beyond her peers. I trained her as best I could, and she took all of my lessons to heart.

But I heaped far too much praise on Trixie, and told her there was nothing she couldn't accomplish... that she would be greatest mage Ponykind had ever seen. I did not realize I was filling my unicorn student's mind with arrogance, and her heart with foolish pride. But I also did not see the look in her eyes, whenever she gaze at me... oh what a idiot I was in those days. When one day Trixie approached me about being more than just teacher and apprentice, I rejected her, telling the young mare that such a thing was outside the bounds of propriety. She quit as my apprentice that day, swearing through her tear-stained face that she would become an even greater mage than I.

I never saw Trixie Lulamoon again, though I have heard of her boastful ways during my travels over the years. This repentant unicorn hopes he runs into her once again, so he can tell her how sorry he is for his mistakes. I blame myself for what she has become... for her arrogance was born of mine. It is only one of the sins I have committed in my life that I must atone for.

year 11, 264th day-

Now, dear Journal, it all becomes clear.

My sister's attitude towards me, Dinky's regarding me as some kind of monster... it all becomes clear before my eyes (well, eye and gemstone). I have been a victim of another pony's false boasting while I was away. Scandalous lies and rumors that had spread all over whilst I was trapped at that infernal research laboratory all those years. Breezy informed me of the story, when he heard it during Trixie's latest stop off in ponyville.

It seems my dear former apprentice has been bragging that she and I had been together during my years of absence from Ponyville, hoping to use my academic reputation to boost her own image. My sister heard these rumors of my taking a lover, and told them to Ditzy several years ago. When I confronted Ditzy about this, she tearfully admitted that she had even believed the rumors for a few months, telling horror stories to Dinky about the 'evil witch that took daddy away', and let Sparkler fill my daughter's head with lies about me. It only took a good talking to, from her friends Bon Bon and Heartstrings, to clear her mind of the rumors and lies. But by then the damage had been done.

Now, I still wish to run into Trixie once again, but no longer do I wish to apologize. I now intend to give that vain braggart a taste of the pain her boasting has given to my family. She will regret lying about me to build up her reputation, a folly for which she shall pay dearly. I wonder if the Ponyville fountain could use a matching statue to go beside Goldie? A petrification spell can work wonders in vengence, as that foolish unicorn shall soon learn.

I must thank Trixie, however, for she once again reminded me of how treacherous and deceitful ponykind can be. The time has now come for me to resume my quest to bring perfection to Equestria. I shall return to my work with the rainbow of darkness in my private study and laboratory, even though that work must now be carried out in secret. I begin work on a new project, one that will ether save ponykind from itself...or wipe our entire accursed race from the face of this world. The ancient Penna had a word for the divine judgment of the guilty, and this shall be the name of what I shall unleash upon all of ponykind.

Now... project Tirek begins.


	12. Chapter 12

Year 11, 290th day-

My hour of greatest triumph is coming swiftly now, I must simply bide my time until the moment is right.

Everything is proceeding as planned. I go about my daily life in the household to keep up appearances, and work on my little project when Dinky is at school, and Ditzy is on her mail rounds. My sister occasionally comes by to criticize and berate me, but she usually leaves after awhile if I ignore her long enough. So far, I have been successful in keeping my family from learning what I am working on, and if I am to succeed, it must remain that way.

I have been pouring ceaselessly over the forbidden tomes of biological transmutation, which I 'liberated' from the academy library during my last visit there. It's not like they were going to use them, anyway. Taking a few hairs from my mane, and a few strands of fur from a bison, I put them to boil in a massive cauldron, casting the magic spells over the brew that will fuse the DNA together. Using my magic, I make small alterations to the DNA soup, adding a set of arms with hands and opposable thumbs to the creature that I will grow in this brew.

The body of a horned centaur... the perfect vessel to carry out my revenge against ponykind. It will take months for the cell culture to grow into a full organism that can survive outside the magical brew, but it will be well worth the wait. As the weeks pass, I nourish the growing mass on the energies of the rainbow of darkness, filling the monster that will be born from the soup on the hate, rage, and suffering that will drive it on it's holy mission of retribution. The only thing my creation will lack is a mind- a personality- of it's own. That is something I cannot create with even my most powerful magics.

It is a problem I mean to soon rectify.

My so-called 'normal' life has taken an unusual and unexpected turn. Dinky, the little filly who for so long despised my presence, finally warmed up to me. It occurred about two weeks ago, when I came across my daughter auguring with two of her friends. Apparently, the fillies- Diamond Tiara ad Silver Spoon, I believe their names were- were making fun of Dinky's mother, calling her all sorts of names due to her eyesight problem. Dinky was yelling at them for this, and they were now making fun of her as well. Getting angry at this insult to my wife and daughter, I quietly stepped up behind the girls, and hissed;

"Oh, so you think she and her mother are freaks, do you? Wait till you get a load of me!"

I punctuated my performance with a hideous evil laugh, which made the two bullies flee in terror. Dinky just stared up at me in shock for a moment, and I told her'

"No pony has the right to make fun of our family, Dinky. Your mother is special... and so are you."

My daughter stared up at me in silence for a moment, then trotted quietly back to the house. I thought the whole incident was forgotten, until later that night, when I felt a small face nuzzling my mane, before trotting off to her bed.

"Good night, daddy."

This cannot happen... my resolve is breaking, buckling under due to these weak emotions of love and compassion that still reside within me. I must keep telling myself I am doing this for Ditzy and Dinky, it is the only way to keep my guilt from tearing me apart from the inside out. No matter what happens, I must not let any harm to come to my wife or my daughter.

Year 11, 320th day-

My worst fears are realized.

Great Celestia, I am too weak.

Just a few short days ago, I was out on a stroll with Ditzy through Ponyville, something she wanted to do for the holiday season, despite my misgivings. It was when we reached the square when we happened to see a crowd of ponies gathered over by the fountain. Curious, we drew closer... only for me to see my former apprentice there, bragging once again about her latest adventure.

"Trixie" I hissed.

"Midnight, let's go." Ditzy pleaded.

I reluctantly started to follow her away, until Trixie spotted me. "Lover Boy!" She gave out a cry, and before I knew it, I felt a warm pair of pony lips pressed against mine. Ditzy reared back in Shock.

"Good to see you again, teacher. Too bad you're not as cute as you used to be."

I had never zapped a mare before, so it was a horrifying experience for me, despite my anger. She was thrown back into her traveling cart, which she knocked over, and I was on top of her in a second, kicking and bucking up a storm. Trixie let out a whinny of pain.

"I see you're suffering, Miss Lulamoon!" I snorted in rage. "It must be a novel experience for you... being on the receiving end, instead of being the one causing pain!"

"Midnight!" Ditzy shrieked. "Stop it! STOP!"

My wife rushed up and slapped me hard across the face with her hoof. I stopped, stunned. I looked down at Trixie, whose mouth had begun to bleed. Then I looked over at ditzy's tear stained face, and saw the pain that _I had caused._

"Ditzy...I..."

"Get away from that mare, Midnight!"

I spun around to find none other than twilight sparkle, and the other five bearers of the elements of harmony, standing before me. All this commotion had apparently drawn their attention to the square.

"Hitting a lady, so ungentlemanly" The one called Rarity piped up.

"I'd hardly call Trixie a lady, Rarity." Rainbow Dash replied. "But it's still not right to hit her."

"Midnight, ah can't believe ya'll just did that!" Applejack, Big Mac's sister, replied. "Ah've known ya since I was a filly, and ya'll were never this mean!"

"Hey, I remember you! You're the funny magic teacher I turned plaid in Cheerilee's class!" Pinkie Pie chimed in. "Boy, I had no idea you were such a bully!"

"How could a Stallion bring himself to hurt a mare!" The Pegasus called Fluttershy spoke up. "That's just terrible!"

"Professor Midnight Hooves of the academy... I had hoped we'd meet under better circumstances than this!" Twilight Sparkle warned. "But if you don't back down_ right now_, you're going to regret it!"

Surrounded by six of the most powerful and skilled ponies in Equestria, and having left the rainbow of Darkness's bag back in my laboratory, I did the only sensible thing I could do.

I ran. I fled from Ditzy, the Harmony bearers, and the rest of the citizens of Ponyville. And as I left the square behind me, I could hear Ditzy panicked sobs fading away as I galloped into the distance.

And that brings us to now, my dear journal. I have sealed myself in here, within my laboratory... they will be coming for me soon. As I write this, I am putting the finishing touches on the spell that will transfer my essence into the powerful new body of Tirek, which has now finished growing in the cauldron. I will then take the rainbow of Darkness, and flee from Equestria to the lands beyond. Biding my time until the day comes that I shall strike back at all of ponykind.

Behind in this scarred and frail pony body, I leave my compassion, my kindness, and my love for Ditzy and Dinky- all weaknesses that could hold me back from achieving my goals. I also leave Midnight Hooves's immortal soul behind in this body- let my pathetic and weak 'good half' live out the rest of his days with his precious Ditzy, then pass on into the afterlife with her for all eternity. By the time I am ready to strike at the Royal sisters and their kingdom a few centuries from now, Midnight and his entire family will be long dead.

Farewell, Ditzy Doo and Dinky, I leave you now to bring my judgement upon Ponykind. I wish I could say I will miss you, but soon I will no longer be able to feel anything but rage.

Now I must be away..._ For the darkness calls to me..._

12th year, 13th day-

Oh my words! Dear Journal, what a terrifying nightmare I have returned from! The time that has passed since my last entry has been like some terrible dream, and looking back on it, I do not even remember what had transpired during that time.

I awake just a few short weeks ago in my own bed, and a tearful Ditzy threw her arms around me. She told me I had been in a coma for a long time. Apparently, the evil inside the rainbow of darkness had gotten to me during the time since my return to ponyville, and I ended up falling into my own delusions and paranoia. From what Ditzy told me, I even went so far as to attack my former pupil, Trixie, right in the center of town! The six element of Harmony bearers then tracked me down, eventually finding me comatose in my laboratory, with a large smashed cauldron nearby. Not taking any chances, they blasted me with the elements of harmony while I was out, and apparently purifying m,e and sending me into a coma at the same time.

I have not been blamed for any of my actions though, as Twilight Sparkle believes all of my actions were being controlled by the Rainbow of Darkness while it possessed me. I can believe it, as I no longer feel any anger towards anypony... I don't think I'm even capable of causing any pony the slightest bit of harm or discomfort! I apologized to Trixie for hurting her, though she rebuffed my attempts to make amends. My sister and I have even started talking to each other, as Ditzy gave her a stern talking to about 'treating me with respect. Amethyst even says "You might not be so worthless after all."

Wanting to make up for all my past mistakes, I even freed Goldie from her statue state... though she is angry, and wishes me punished for my actions, Princess Celestia's decree of my pardon prevents her from doing anything. Nevertheless, I am glad to have undone another of my past mistakes.

I have talked to the University, and they've offered me a teaching position, from which I can commute to and from Ponyville. The only stipulation being that I never engage in research again... a condition I am more than happy to agree to. As to the rainbow of Darkness, it was never found... Twilight believes it was destroyed in the Elements of Harmony blast. The journal entries I made while under the rainbow's influence both Twilight and I regard as utter nonsense. (Tirek? Really? How absurd!) Even Breezey and Big Mac have renewed our friendship, and we sit daily and drink tea at the local cafe, just as we always have.

For the first time, Ditzy, Dinky, and myself are all a family. Whenever somepony makes a cruel remark about Ditzy these days, we all laugh it off together, pitying the shallow equine, who has to make fun of another pony to make themselves feel better. Besides, what do any of us care what the rest of Equestria thinks. As long as we three have each other, that will be enough.

and so, dear journal, this is where I conclude our time together. I shall now turn you over to the University archives, to be studied by any Unicorn students who might find value in it's pages. Perhaps some pony in the future can read these words, and learn from my arrogance. For I have learned that perfection is something you will never achieve by striving for it. It is something you find in the warmth and love of your family and friends, for that is where the true power of magic is to be found.

Kindest Regards,

Professor Midnight Hooves

Canterlot Academy of Magic

_Archivist's Note: We may never know if Midnight's chaotic ramblings in the last few entries are true are true on not, despite the whispers of a "Dark Lord of the Night" named Tirek, that come in from out beyond our borders. Midnight and his wife are both long dead of old age, while Dinky Doo Hooves is a senile old mare at the ponyville retirement village. What actually occured around these series of events? We may never know..._


End file.
